


Eight Hours

by Laura JV (jacquez)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV
Summary: Skinner's virtue is getting the better of him.





	Eight Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Eight Hours by Laura Jacquez Valentine

Author: Laura Jacquez Valentine ()  
Title: Eight Hours  
Archive: Archive/X, Gossamer  
Codes: M/Sk  
Rating: PG for m/m angst, etc.  
Summary: Sequel to "Seven Days, Seven Sins". Skinner's virtue is getting the better of him.  
Disclaimer: Fox/1013/CC. Not me. Definitely not me.  
Like all the rest of my stories, "Eight Hours" and "Seven Days, Seven Sins" can be found on my web page: http://www.dementia.org/~jacquez/writing/fanfic.html

* * *

Eight Hours

**Hope**

Just now, I catch him looking at me with a wistful expression on his face. Just now, I think he blushed when I looked back.

Just now, Scully's smirking into her hand. Just now, he's crossing his legs and glaring at her. 

Just now, he's sneaking a sideways glance at me.

  
**Faith**

Just now, I'm telling him I trust him. Just now, I let him know how much I value his insight. Just now, I let myself flirt with him.

Just now, Scully's smirking again.

Just now, I'm praying to God that I'm right.

  
**Fortitude**

Just now, Scully can't stop smirking. Just now, I'm ignoring it. Just now, I'm resisting the impulse to slap her silly.

Just now, the other agents in the table are confused. Just now, I'm stoic.

  
**Justice**

Just now, I give everyone a break. Just now, we've been stuck in this office for four hours.

Just now, Mulder offers me a can of soda. Just now, he has one of his own, and he's rolling it along the side of his neck, leaving little beads of moisture behind.

Just now, I do the same. Just now, he inhales sharply and looks away.

  
**Prudence**

Just now, I sip my soda slowly. Just now, this meeting might be over in another four hours. Just now, I refuse to tempt Fate.

  
**Temperance**

Just now, I give myself a goal. Just now, I tell myself I can only watch him when he's the one speaking. 

Just now, I refrain from deliberately throwing questions his way.

  
**Charity**

Just now, I offer to buy him dinner and discuss an idea he has. Just now, I want to give and give and give to him. Just now, I want him to let me.

Just now, I'm smiling benevolently at Scully, who is smirking again.

  
**Art**

Just now, the meeting is over.

Just now, he and I are walking to a nearby restaurant for dinner. Just now, we're passing an alley.

Just now, I'm pulling him into it, kissing him in the dark and the damp.

Just now, he's kissing me back.

\--  
The End


End file.
